Harmony
by PiratelfDair
Summary: Quick history of Lorelai's most harmonious relationship. Harmony Universe


**Title:** Harmony

**Author:** Piratelf

**Rating:** G

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Gilmore Girls. If I did, would I have to buy my own DVDs?

**Author's Notes:** He's supposed to be a mystery, but the format kind of messes that up! *LOL*

**Summary:** Quick history of Lorelai's most harmonious relationship.

_Harmony: the simultaneous combination of different tones pleasing to the ear when blended._

It was spontaneous and unplanned, just like everything else in their relationship. He was up on a ladder scraping paint off of the second floor windows of her house, in preparation to repaint them, which he claimed she should have done years ago. And she was just walking back in, after getting the mail.

"Hey Lorelai?" he called wiping sweat off his brow.

"Yeah?" She looked up.

"Will you marry me?"

She smiled. "Sure, okay."

He smiled back. "Good. Would you bring me a soda?"

"Get it yourself!" She gave him a sassy grin, flipped her hair and went back inside.

He chuckled and climbed down off of the ladder.

Two weeks later he came to the Dragonfly with two pictures of rings. He brought the pictures because he knew she would want to be involved in the decision about something she'd be wearing everyday for the rest of her life. He only brought two because he knew she was bad with decisions like this and the more choices she had the worse it became.

As it was she stared at the pictures for at least 15 minutes before saying anything. "I love them both," she sighed.

He smiled. "Okay, at least we know I can buy you jewelry."

She held each picture next to her hand, trying to visualize it on her finger. She bit her lip. She squinted. She bounced up and down in frustration. "Where are these? Can I try them on?"

"They're in two different places and, no, you cannot."

She huffed. "Why not?"

"Because then you'll decide based on where they're from, how much they cost, and a bunch of other stuff that I didn't WANT you to put in the decision which is why I brought you the pictures. I just want you to decide which one you want to wear. Period. Quit trying to get more information."

She gave him her mean face.

He gave her his patient look.

She stuck her tongue out at him.

He stuck his out at her.

"You're no fun," she told him.

He leaned close and whispered, "you're so sexy."

She leered at him. "Maybe I should go on break?"

"You'll do anything to put off this decision, huh?"

She stomped her foot. He laughed at her.

"Are they in sets?" she asked.

"Sets?"

"Yeah, you know, engagement ring, wedding ring, they go together, sets?"

"Oh you want an engagement ring too?" He looked embarrassed.

"Oh! I mean, no! I just, I meant, I thought that these were engagement rings, but, It's not that I NEED an engagement-"

He slapped two more pictures down on the counter in front of her. The matching wedding rings.

"Oh you!" She reached out to smack him, but he dodged back. "I hate you!"

"I hate you too," he grinned at her.

She picked up the pictures of the wedding rings and matched them with the engagement rings. And sighed. "I'm gonna need some time with these."

"Okay, well, I'm gonna get back to work. Go show them to Sookie, and make Rory come and see them, then Friday night you can take them to dinner and see which one your mother really hates, and you can let me know which ones you want Saturday, deal?"

She grinned delightedly. "Deal!"

He leaned across the counter and kissed her, a real grown-up, tongue included kiss, then said goodbye.

Of course it took her longer than that to decide, but when she finally did, it was his turn to grin delightedly, and he said he wanted to take her to dinner the next night and he'd show her the actual rings then.

So she was all dressed up, nervous and waiting with Sookie and Rory when he arrived to pick her up.

"Hungry?" he asked after he'd greeted everyone with hugs.

"Starved!" she said.

"Uh-huh. So are you gonna even taste anything or are you gonna be so focused on seeing the rings that I may as well just take you to Jojo's?"

"It is SCARY how well he knows you!" Sookie told her friend.

"Please don't tell me I shaved my legs to go to Jojo's," Lorelai said.

"So, nice, romantic, private presentation of the rings after dinner at the restaurant? Or rings right now?"

"Rings Right Now!" Rory burst out.

"What she said!" Lorelai agreed.

"Okay," he said with a long-suffering sigh. "Come on into the kitchen, the light's better."

When he had them all seated around the table, Lorelai in the middle, he kissed her and put the box in her hand. It was an old box, made of ivory, and when Lorelai opened it the blue velvet the rings rested in had been worn thin and permanently impressed with their shape, but the diamonds twinkled up at her like new.

"Ooooooooh!" the three women said in hushed voices.

"Let me?" he asked, reaching for the engagement ring.

Lorelai just nodded, tears in her eyes. He took it out of the box and slipped it onto her finger. "Promise you'll marry me?"

"I promise," she sniffed. They kissed again. Then she held her hand out and all three women squealed at the sparkle.

"It's beautiful," Sookie sobbed. "It's just beautiful."

Rory picked up the box and examined it. "This looks antique. How old is it?"

"I'll have to check the year to be sure, but my great-grandfather gave them to my great-grandmother, so like the twenties, I think," he said.

"Oh my God! They're your great-grandmother's? I wish you'd told me that! I would have picked these right away!" Lorelai told him.

"That's why I didn't tell you." He rubbed noses with her.

"So what were the other ones?" she asked.

"None of your business," he said.

"But were they from a jewelry store or from the family or what?" she pressed.

"I'll never tell."

Rory pulled the wedding ring out of the box.

"Oh, let me try it on!" Lorelai went to take it from her.

"NO!" The other three stopped her and Rory held the ring out of her reach.

"You can't wear the wedding ring before the wedding! It's bad luck!" Sookie said.

"All right, all right, jeez! I didn't know there was a superstition patrol!" Lorelai brought her hand back.

"So, still hungry?" he asked her.

"Famished!" she said.

"Let's go." He took her hand.

"Not Jojo's?" she clarified.

"How 'bout Mill On The River instead?" he asked.

"I've been wanting to go there!" she answered excitedly.

"I know," he said fondly.

The next time they met for dinner at Luke's, she brought it up. "So, everyone wants to know when the date is."

"Yeah? Hey, do you want the other half of my sandwich? I think I want cake."

She put the sandwich on her plate. "I want cake, too."

"Okay." He signaled Lane.

"So?" she asked.

"Well, how long do you think it'll take to plan it?"

"Um, I don't know depends on what we want."

"I only want two things; no pink and a good band."

"You read my mind, baby."

Lane appeared. "Hey, what can I get you?"

"Two pieces of cake," Lorelai said. "And one for him."

"Got it," she said, "be right back. And I'll bring more coffee."

"Would you bring a glass of milk for me, please?" he asked.

"Sure!" Lane called back to him.

"Why, are you having a tureen of coffee?" Lorelai asked him.

"Believe it or not, some people drink milk as a beverage all on it's own," he informed her.

"Ew!" Lorelai was horrified. "That's like eating butter all on it's own! 'You want some bread with that?' 'No thanks, just the butter.'"

"Actually, it's nothing like that," he said.

"It's dairy."

"It's more like eating cheese on it's own."

"Without the pizza, or the burger, or the fries?"

"Yes."

"Like the French?!"

"Uh, well . . ."

"EWWW!"

"So, I'm assuming no cheese trays?"

"Cracker trays, with cheese."

"Ah. What else?" He fed her a French fry.

"I need to discuss it with Sookie."

"You want Sookie to cater?" he asked.

"You have a problem with Sookie?"

"No, God, no, of course not! I just thought you'd want her to be one of your bridesmaids."

"She can't do both?"

"You don't want her to be working during the reception, though."

"I'm sure she can hand off the actual event to someone else."

Handing the event off to someone else didn't sound much like Sookie to him, but he wasn't about to argue the point. "I'll just leave it between you two, then."

Lane brought the cake and the milk. "So, when's the date?"

"See?" Lorelai said.

He grinned. "When we know, you'll know, Lane."

"So we're back to the date. Well June is completely booked at the Inn, I can check July."

"We can't have a summer wedding," he said.

"What's wrong with a summer wedding?" Lane asked.

"Yeah, the grounds are just beautiful in summer." Lorelai looked at him quizzically.

"But we want a winter wedding, don't we?"

"A winter wedding?" Lane made a face. "When it's cold?"

"Yes," he said. "At night." He looked at Lorelai as if he was speaking in a code that she should know.

She looked back at him like he was insane. "Have you been talking to my mother?"

"What?"

"My mother wanted to give me a Russian wedding, with sleighs and Romanovs and snow," Lorelai scoffed.

He became emotional. "But there has to be snow! You love snow! You say the best things in your life have happened when it snowed! It has to be in the snow, Lorelai! Please?"

Her entire face softened, and the smile she gave him was full of adoration. "Oh, sweetie! Yes, you're right. There has to be snow. I don't know where my head was, but-" She kissed him. "Thank you."

And so it was in the snow. Not directly in the snow, of course, it was inside the church. But from the church there were indeed sleigh rides to the Inn where the reception was held. This endeared him to Emily in a rather unspoken way. And Sookie was a bridesmaid, which did not stop her from frequent forays into the kitchen, to make sure everything was going just as she wanted. And Lorelai made her own wedding dress, which was beautiful, and the netting of the veil was a pattern of intricate snowflakes. They both wore white, defying anyone to say anything about it. And no one did.

And speaking of spontaneous and unplanned, just weeks after their first anniversary Lorelai came home from work with an unexpected announcement.

"Dean, we're pregnant."

They had blended together, and it sounded good.


End file.
